Vecna
Vecna is the God of Secrets. He believes that every living thing has a secret to it's defeat. A secret which may yet be found. Vecna spends all of his time looking for a secret which will allow him to destroy the rest of the world. The Mad King of Nalbadeise Originally, Vecna was the third King of Nalbadeise. A powerful mage, Vecna used his considerable magics (and large army) to crush the independent human cities one by one, swelling Old Nalbadeise from a powerful state into an Empire. Vecna ruled over the Empire with an iron fist, ruthlessly crushing rebellions wherever they appeared. However, his army was spread thin occupying his new conquests, and with his army divided, the rebels were a serious threat to a young Empire. Vecna turned to arcane lore, swearing to become powerful enough wizard that people would shake at the whisper of is name. None would dare rebel against such a mage-tyranrt, he reasoned. As he spent more and more time in the Royal Library, his work became feverish, and obsessed. His General, Kas, and a great friend of Vecna's became worried after almost three months of this, and stepped into the Library to check on his master. He found Vecna shivering, hunched above a massive Black Book. "I understand now, Kas." he said. "What do you understand, my Imperetor?" answered Kas. "That only through immortality will I gain the power I seek. And only through undeath will I acheive immortality."After this conversation, Vecna began searching for the secret to Lichdom. After two weeks of research, Vecna found it, and secretly became a Lich on July 13th, 2134 P.W. The only one who knew was Kas. But the transfer from human to Lich had cost him more than his soul. It had cost him his mind. Vecna was now insane for power, and marshalled his armies for another war of conquest- this time aimed at the Elves to the east. As his army marched towards the Elebreth Woods, Kas marched at its' head. But the difference between this time and all the others before was that this time, he thought his king to mad. Vecna marched at the front of the army, eager to test out his new power. The Elven and Nalbadeisan armies met at a field within sight of the Elebreth Woods. It seemed that the proud Elven people would burn, as their army was no match for the one arrayed against them. When the humans charged, most of the Elven army was destroyed. The day was lost. In that moment, Kas saw a vision of things to come. He saw what his freind was, from the ambitous young king to the madman who now stood before him. He saw the dead from this battle reanimated as an undead army that would soon be marched against the Dwarves and Orcs, and beyond. He saw the world fall under the shadow of the Undying King, a Lich who would use his might to tyranize his people. He knew these things must not come to pass. He attacked Vecna, cutting off his left hand, and cutting out his left eye, before stabbing him through the heart. Vecna shot a magic missile through Kas before he died, avenging his own death. Kas limped, bleeding from the battlefield, bleeding, and now an outlaw to his own people. Vecna died of his wounds, drowning in his own blood. The Betrayal of Kas has saved mortalkind from the rule of the Undying King. Modern History As an Immortal Lich, Vecna did not die. His body expired, but he simply claimed a new one through his Phylactory. If he returned to his kingdom, nobody would follow him anymore. A Lich is feared, not loved. Vecna fled into hiding, and began to research once again. He would regain all the power he had lost. Eventually, he discovered the secret of godhood, and ascended to walk among the gods. He researched in secret, knowing that one day, he would discover the secret needed to rule the world. He did not side with either Pelor or Kuthian in the Divine War. His most recent action was 650 years ago, when he unleashed the Ghost Isle, a construct which tore the souls belonging to corpses in its area out of their afterlives, and turned them into angry ghosts. Its current position is unknown. Artifacts- The Sword of Kas, used to kill Vecna's first body. The Hand of Vecna, left hand of Vecna. The Eye of Vecna, left eye of Vecna. The Staff of Vecna, A staff of unknown power. Libris Arcana Morate, A book whose pages are made from bonemeal, and whose words are written in blood. Departs dark magical secrets to the user. All of Vecna's artifacts are lost, yet to be found.